


No Need to Smother It

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin reminds Jenson of a bet made at the end of 2014, back when things had been both more simple and complicated for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to Smother It

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something with them, it had been too long for me. I listed to a lot of Saint Motel while writing this.
> 
> Based off a wonderful teandkimi gifset I can't for the life of me figure out how to link in here. (It's almost midnight when I'm posting this and it's been a long day, and I'm moving on saturday so please excuse any errors in this fic as well.)

Kevin couldn’t help himself; he knew he had to fuck with Jenson, whatever way he could. Being on different teams for this year had made it harder to get into the older man’s head. It had been easiest in 2014, not as easy in 2015 and not easy at all this year. There had been little things here and there between them; Kevin had started to look forward to them. Little touches, passing glances, nothing serious had happened between them until the last race of 2014; that was when Kevin challenged Jenson to a bet. Whoever finished higher would receive a blowjob from the other.

At that point, neither of them had anything to lose; there still hadn’t been a decision announced about if both of them would be retained, or neither of them. If Jenson hadn’t accepted the bet, Kevin knew he could’ve passed it off as a joke, but he needn’t worried, since Jenson had accepted the bet without any hesitation.

After that night, there hadn’t been a chance for any more bets like that. The decision was handed out shortly after that, and then announced to everyone. Kevin felt so badly, but understood that the feedback he could give couldn’t hold a candle to the feedback Fernando and Jenson could give to the team. There wasn’t anything he could help. Both his dad and Sergio Perez, the two who could understand the situation the best had had long talks with him.

\----------

He hated standing through the anthem and feeling like he had to be presented at the beginning of every race. Kevin knew it was something that had to be done, but this time he didn’t mind so much at all. He had gotten there a few moments early with Jolyon, seeing that Jenson was standing between them. This would make a perfect opportunity to fuck with the older man.

“Now I know how you feel, having a shitbox for a car. I’m hoping to drag it into some points again, but I’m not hopeful.” They had talked a handful of times so far this season, but Kevin knew Jenson needed to hear something like this. Kevin had felt horrible for missing out on a seat last year, but what was worse, missing out on a seat or struggling in a car. That was something he was finally learning for himself this year.

“I know man, sucks doesn’t it?” Jenson moved the umbrella handle closer to Kevin. Kevin had always been glad to be shorter than Jenson in situations like this one; it saved him from holding the umbrella. “Hey, remember that bet in Abu Dhabi?” Kevin couldn’t help himself, he almost didn’t want to say anything, it was different when they were on different teams, it was harder to sneak around to make something like this happen, if it was to happen at all.

The look on Jenson’s face said it all, that of course he remembered. Thankfully Jenson caught himself and didn’t say anything too revealing. “Of course, same terms?” Kevin couldn’t help but smile at this. “Of course same terms old man. See you later.” Smiling as he walked away from Jenson, Kevin wanted to laugh. He hoped it would be Jenson giving this time, instead of him, but he had a bit of a feeling that he would be him again giving to Jenson.

\-------

Taking the car to garage, Kevin felt horrible. It was a race to forget for the whole team, not just him. At least he had the interaction with Jenson to look forward to, if Jenson actually wanted it, that is. He felt distracted the whole walk back to the hotel, Jolyon had to repeat what he had said to Kevin a few times, before falling silent. They had gone out with a few other drivers, Jenson had texted Kevin after the race that he would be around after ‘things had calmed down,’ whatever that meant.

“See you on the flight? Tomorrow afternoon?” Kevin throws this bone to Jolyon as sort of an apology for being so quiet during the walk. Jolyon walks down the hall, towards where the Palmer’s were staying. Kevin knew flopping on the bed for long wasn’t a question, he was tired and if he got too comfortable he wouldn’t be awake when Jenson came by.

Knowing he should at least get comfortable, no matter what, Kevin pulls off the button up he had been wearing, pulling back on a white t shirt. He doesn’t have the energy to do more than pull his shoes and pants off, with each passing moment, flopping on the bed and passing out sounds better than staying up for Jenson, bets be damned. There would be more race weekends this seasons, more chances to hopefully finish above the older man.

Before he can make a decision to lay down or not, there’s a knock at the door, shuffling over, without looking through the peephole, he opens the door. It’s exactly who he was expecting. “Sorry it’s so late, you look knackered.” Jenson slides into the room quietly, before Kevin can realize what’s happening, arms are wrapped around him. He can’t help it; he gives in and puts his arms around Jenson’s waist, settling into the barely taller man’s neck.

“We can take the bet to next race, if that’s what you’d prefer?” Jenson’s words are against Kevin’s forehead. Kevin doesn’t know what to say, instead he just nods, knowing Jenson would feel the movement. All of a sudden, it’s hit him like a ton of bricks how utterly tired this weekend has made him. There had been more media, even if he hadn’t been involved in the fashion show.

He lets himself be guided towards the bed; this is something that hasn’t happened in a long time. He had had some one-night stands, with both men and woman towards the end of last year, in order to let out some of his anger and anxiety about being dropped completely, but this is something he didn’t realize he had been missing.

“Just a sec, mate.” The bathroom light is the only light in the room and Jenson pulls the duvet back, before lightly nudging Kevin into the bed. “Do you want me to stay or not? It’d be just a cuddle?” Kevin can’t help but laugh at how nervous Jenson sounds. “Turn the light off and yes, get in the bed.” Shuffling down into the blanket more, Kevin is satisfied with this outcome, he didn’t want to fall asleep with a dick in his mouth, that wouldn’t be good at all.

He feels the bed shift as Jenson gets in, opening his eyes, they’ve adjusted enough to see that he’s being stared at. “You can get closer you know.” He knows he’s mumbling, but he knows the point got across when Jenson scoots closer. Kevin turns onto his other side; Jenson’s arm goes around his waist, and Jenson’s longer legs tangle with his own. “I needed this too, more than you’ll know.” This is the last thing Kevin hears before drifting off.


End file.
